Don't Go
by ervien
Summary: Bisakah kau tetap tinggal dan kita bersama? / "Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa." / "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Odult." / EXO fanfiction ; KrisHun


_Don't Go_

KrisHun with EXO

.

.

enjoy

.

* * *

.

_Jangan pergi._

_Bisakah kau tetap tinggal dan kita masih bersama?_

_Even that's the truth, i still don't believe it._

_Kau berjanji akan terus bersama kami._

_Kenapa kau mengingkari janji?_

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menangis. Tidak. Ia hanya kurang tidur sehingga matanya memerah dan kantung mata yang cukup tebal menandingi panda. Serius, Sehun tidak menangis.

"Jangan menangis," Suho menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik kandung sendiri. "Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa."

Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Menahan air mata yang hampir mau jatuh. Dia lelah. Amat sangat lelah.

_Sometimes, the truth is so fucking hurts._

"Hyung, tidak bisakah dia memikirkannya kembali?" Sehun meraih ponselnya dan melihat beberapa notif masuk. Dari fans, dari Luhan, dan dari member EXO-M yang lain. Terkecuali dia. Nihil. Orang yang diharapkan Sehun sekedar untuk mengiriminya pesan 'Halo' tidak ada. Sehun benci itu.

Suho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Karpet di lantai ruang tamu dorm mereka memang nyaman, tapi untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa membuat mereka nyaman. Di dorm hanya ada Sehun dan Suho sekarang. Member lain sedang melaksanakan schedule masing-masing.

"For the first time, aku kaget—tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat mendengar Galaxy akan pergi? Sedih? Tentu. Walaupun sifatnya agak kacau, tapi itu moodbooster tersendiri bagi kita, kan?"

Sehun terdiam. Suho bisa mendengar deru nafas yang mulai tidak stabil dari maknae EXO-K tersebut.

_He's crying again._

"Sssh, sshh. Jangan menangis, Sehun-ah."

Hanya itu yang bisa Suho lakukan. Dia tidak mau melihat maknae mereka setiap hari menangis karena berita itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau berita itu terjadi?

Sayangnya berita itu memang benar kenyataannya dan fans juga sudah tau.

"H-hiks.., Yifan-hyung."

Suho tidak kuat. Melihat Sehun menangis ikut membuatnya sedih. Bukannya ia sedih hanya karena Sehun menangis, tapi juga dengan berita kepergian sahabatnya, bagian dari EXO, keluarga mereka.

_No one wants to Kris leave._

.

.

.

"Apa ini jalan yang terbaik, Kris?"

Kris mengangguk pelan—sangat pelan. Walaupun di dalam benaknya ia sedikit kehilangan.

Tidak, ia memang kehilangan.

Tapi Kris bukanlah orang yang suka diatur, apalagi dikekang. Hidupnya bukan untuk diatur orang lain. Ini hidupnya dan ia berhak memilih apa yang ingin ia pilih.

"Mungkin ini jalan terbaik?"

"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan?"

"Hahaha, entahlah."

Kris tertawa hambar. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang sedang terhubung dengan seorang pemuda di Korea sana, Kim Junmyeon. Ia bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

"Kris—"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Titipkan salamku untuk Sehun, ya?"

Hati kecil Kris kembali menangis saat ia sendiri menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Kris tidak bisa bohong, ia menyayangi pemuda itu. Hidup bersamanya, bersama boyband yang dua tahun ini membuatnya nyaman. Tapi, kalian pasti tau, Kris bukan orang yang suka diatur.

"Sampaikan sendiri."

"Junmyeon-ah."

"Kris, tolong. Sekali ini saja, ucapkan berita itu hanyalah candaanmu saja."

"That news are real."

"I hate you, Wu Yifan."

"Thanks. Ah, kau pasti punya schedule. Jangan lupakan salamku untuk Sehun, ok? Jaga Sehun untukku."

Kris bisa mendengar Suho berdecak kesal dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfon mereka. Tubuh Kris merosot ke lantai dan tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh. Tangannya gemetar dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk pemuda itu.

.

**To**: Sehun

**From**: Yifan

_Aku menyayangimu..._

.

Namun pesan itu tak pernah dikirim.

.

.

.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! PERGI SAJA KAU!"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar sebuah pukulan melayang ke dinding dari kamar maknae mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berita itu, Kris menampakan batang hidungnya di depan mereka dan langsung meminta izin bicara berdua dengan Sehun.

"KAU!— PERGILAH! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! SELAMANYA!"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Ia menutup telinga serta matanya. Mencoba untuk tidak perduli namun ia tidak bisa. Suho, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai ikut berkumpul di dalam kamar BaekYeol. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara pintu depan yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Suho spontan keluar kamar BaekYeol dan menuju kamar miliknya dan Sehun. Ia hanya mendapatkan Sehun yang sedang memunggunginya dengan pundak bergetar.

Suho memeluk Sehun, mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Membiarkan baju yang sedang dipakainya basah akan air mata Sehun.

"Sehun, sudahlah."

Tiba-tiba Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah ada diantara mereka. Chanyeol pasti sedang menenangkan Baekhyun. Kai menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kris-hyung—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku."

Mereka bertiga tercengang. Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar, dingin, dan juga menyiratkan rasa sakit teramat dalam.

Sebutlah Kyungsoo yang paling seram diantara mereka, namun Kyungsoo juga memiliki hati. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat maknae mereka menangis dan memang maknae merekalah yang paling merasakan sakit diantara mereka semua karena kepergian Kris.

"Hun, jika ini pilihan terbaik baginya, kenapa kau tidak mendukungnya? Ini memang menyakitkan untuk kau, dia, dan kita semua. Tapi, jika kau seperti ini terus, kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri dan dirinya secara perlahan."

Pundak Sehun kembali bergetar dan isak tangis kembali terdengar. Ketiga hyungnya hanya bisa menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata. Tapi, setidaknya itu cukup untuk saat ini.

_"Maaf, tapi berita itu benar. Aku tidak akan bersama kalian lagi."_

Kata-kata Kris tadi kembali terngiang di kepala Sehun.

**'Kumohon! Tidak!**'

_"Sehun, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, bersama EXO. Aku bersemayam, dalam hatimu. Hatimu yang terdalam."_

'**Selalu ada apanya?!**'

_"Terima kasih, dan selamat tinggal, Odult."_

.

.

.

Sebelas. Hanya sebelas.

Sehun benci itu. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Tidak ada lagi yang menyebalkan, selalu membicarakan Galaxy, sok cool, adu rap dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada.

Sunyinya tempat latihan lama kelamaan menyaingi sunyinya tempat pemakaman. Sehun benci itu juga.

Kris pergi. Tapi mereka tidak diberi waktu untuk bersedih akan hal itu. EXO tanpa Kris.

Apanya yang 'We Are One' hah?

Sehun duduk membeku di sofa. Tangannya terkepal. Ia berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya namun lagi-lagi nihil. Semenjak hari itu, Kris tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi dimanapun, bahkan Kris tidak pernah mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat lagi.

Bisakah? Bisakah Sehun berharap tiba-tiba pintu tempat latihan terbuka dan menampakan sosok itu?

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Kris kembali pada mereka dan berkata dia sukses mengerjai mereka?

Air mata lagi-lagi turun dari sudut mata Sehun. Ia tidak bisa. Mungkin ia tersenyum di depan kamera tapi ia sudah lelah. Tidak kuat lagi menahan gejolak ini.

**Rindu**.

**Kecewa**.

"Jangan menangis, Hun."

Sehun menggosok matanya menggunakan lengannya dengan kasar. Suho sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah sedih. Tidak hanya Suho, member yang lain juga.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa dengan gampang dia meninggalkan kita!" jerit Sehun dengan isak tangis yang terdengar sangat jelas. Ia menggunakan lengan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya yang sibuk mengeluarkan banyak air mata—menolak mengikuti perintahnya.

"Hun...,"

"Kenapa kita tidak tetap ber-dua belas seperti apa yang kita janjikan dulu!?"

Tao dan Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Sehun yang sekarang makin kencang menangis. Latihan hari itu, berakhir dengan sebelas member EXO yang saling memeluk satu sama lain. Saling membagi beban yang ada di pundaknya.

.

**Untuk kali ini saja, kami mohon, pintu tempat latihan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi itu.**

.

.

**Kami mohon.**

.

.

.

_Namun pintu tidak pernah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok itu._

.

.

.

.

_**We Believe In You, Kris—EXO.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

aku sedih banget denger berita kris bakalan keluar. gak ngerti serius. rasanya pengen teriak.

aku mau curhat sedikit, awalnya aku tau dari temen aku (cilok-chan) karena seminggu belakangan aku ga bisa on karena sekolah. pas denger, aku kaget. serius aku kaget sampe temen sekelas bilang berisik. kirain cilok-chan bercanda. tapi pas liat dan ngestalk ig anak exo... aish, aku ga bisa bilang apa-apa. walaupun aku bukan kris-stan tapi nyeseknya tuh disini /tunjuk hati/.

aku cuma fans, ga bisa apa-apa. kalo itu jalan yang kris pilih, yasudahlah—walaupun bakalan kerasa beda. kecewa sih pasti. siapa sih yang ga kecewa denger itu. aish TT_TT

yaudah cuma itu doang. see you next time:')


End file.
